


Anatomy of a Quickie

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is in response to a request made after I posted "Ten Minutes"  Mulder comes home to change for a night out with Scully and..........





	Anatomy of a Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Anatomy of A Quickie by Aries

Somebody stop me!!! Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
~~T (Aries)

Summary: This is in response to a request made after I posted "Ten Minutes" Mulder comes home to change for a night out with Scully and..........  
Fandom: XF  
Rated NC-17 for language and explicit m/m sex  
Disclaimer: They're *his*, okay? End of disclaimer.  
Archive: Anywhere as long as you tell me first and my name is on it.  
Feedback: Yes, please! You can reach me at   
Big shout outs to Nic, Orithain and Deb my faithful and tireless Betas. Love you kids!

* * *

Anatomy of A Quickie 1/1 (M/K)  
by Aries

Goddamn humming. Where is that coming from?

"Mul-der..."

"Huh?"

Oh. It's her...

"Are you listening to a word I say?"

"Y-yeah. You bet."

Okay, so maybe I'm not. But she doesn't have to know that. My mind is occupied with other thoughts. Has been for weeks, now. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten one or both of us shot by now. I really, *really* gotta get it together. All I can think about it *him* and the last time we were together. It was short and it was...well, I was going to say sweet, but how much sweetness can you cram into just a few minutes?

Intense.

Yeah, it was intense. Fast and hot and hard and....shit. Speaking of hard, it's a good thing we've got another twenty minutes in the car. I'm going to need at *least* that long to calm down. Okay...okay. Think about something else. I know. I'll *listen* to Scully.

"...and not only is it *highly* improbable, Mulder, but I find the lack of professionalism on the part of Agents Walker and Sanchez, appalling. And *further*, your encouragement of their total disregard for protcol will *not* reflect well on the home office. Skinner will have your head *and* mine, if we don't..."

//Hummm, hummm, hummmmmm....//

Three weeks. Two days. Seventeen hours and...thirty two minutes. 

He said he'd be gone a few weeks. Well, his few weeks were more than up. I found his note that night when I got home. Said something had come up and he couldn't wait for me. Aologized profusely and promised he'd make it up to me. He'd better *believe* he was going to make it up to me...

Ah, home. And *still* she's talking. Jesus Christ Scully, who wound *you* up today? 

Well, I guess I gotta get out of the car, even though "little Mulder" refuses to behave. Down boy, down! Maybe some obedience classes...

I drape my jacket in front of me, uh-huhing and ah-haing, while Scully rattles on, all the way to the elevator. Why did I invite her out for pizza? Hey, who the hell knew that she was going to get off on a rant after that phone call, this morning? 

I blindly hit the button marked four and the elevator lurches upward as she jumps to subject number eight hundred and sixteen. Her brother.

"Bill was pretty ticked off when I called last night to say that I couldn't make it to Easter dinner."

Bet he layed all the blame for it, right at *my* feet, too...

"He implied that it must have something to do with you..."

Knew it.

"I told him it was strictly job-related, which actually just made him all the more sure that it had to do with you..."

Christ, we're only up to the second floor?

"Uh huh.....Ah hah...."

"...and he said that although they were so sure that the baby's hair would stay blonde, it does seem to be turning dark.."

Dark hair. Soft, spiky dark hair. Brushing against the inside of my thigh while that mouth of his works magic on my...

The elevator whines to a stop at the fourth floor and the door opens. She has to almost trot to keep up with my long strides. We reach the door and I jam the key in the lock, twisting and jiggling. Damn door opens easy enough for anyone who wants to break in, though...

I toss my jacket onto a nearby chair, taking care to keep my back to her as I move toward my bedroom. 

"It'll only take me a few minutes to change."

"Take your time." She flops onto the couch and reaches for the remote.

I open the door and close it behind me. Yes! Peace and quiet. God, that's nice. I move toward the closet to pull out some jeans and a shirt...a nice, big shirt that I can wear on the outside of my jeans. One that'll camouflage...

A hand clamps over my mouth and an arm around my chest. I struggle for a brief moment, then the scent of leather reaches my nostrils. I cease my fighting immediately, and he uncovers my mouth. I spin into his arms.

"Miss me?"

"Shh," I whisper. He can sense my agitation. "*Fuck*, Alex! You couldn't have called, e-mailed me, *something*, to let me know that you'd be here today? *Scully's* here! We're going out to *eat*!"

He starts pulling my shirt out of my pants. "It's okay, I..."

"Hey Mulder?"

Shit.

"Yeah?"

She's right outside the goddamn door.

"I was thinking. Maybe Bill was right...you know, partly."

"Uh....yeah? About what?"

Alex deftly unbuttons my shirt and yanks it off.

I whisper to him. "What were you going to say, Alex?"

"Maybe I *do* put work before family..."

"Well Scully you know, if you think so..."

I turn back to Alex, who is now working on my pants.

"I'm only in town for a couple of hours. I was supposed to fly in and fly right back out..."

"It just seems, Mulder, that more and more..."

"I wasn't even going to tell you that I was here..."

I've now been stripped down to my shorts and I start to hastily undress him.

"...I'm avoiding my family..."

His ever present black shirt hits the edge of the bed and slips off onto the floor. 

"Uh-huh..."

"I wasn't going to be in town long enough to see you and I didn't see any need in torturing us both..."

Pop goes the button on his jeans. Zip goes the zipper.

"Do you think I'm avoiding them, Mulder?"

"Huh? Oh...uh...It doesn't matter what I think, Scully..."

"...but then my plane got delayed and that left me with a couple of hours to kill..."

He pulls off his boots and I pull his jeans and underwear off. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Yeah I know Mulder, but you must have an opinion. I'd like to hear it."

He practically rips off my underwear and pushes me up against my dresser. 

"Lean over it," he whispers in my ear.

Naturally, I comply.

"Uh...I don't think you're avoiding them, S..."

He nips at my back.

"...Scully. Our jobs aren't nine to...to f-five. Bill needs to...shit!"

"Mulder? You okay?"

"Yeah. I uh...I stubbed my toe. What was I saying?"

He giggles against my neck.

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"N-nothing..." I elbow him in hard in the chest. He lets out a small groan and smacks my ass. I file the incident away in my mind. Retribution will come at another time. It'll come slowly and it'll come painfully. "...uh...Bill should know that there are going to be times when you have to work..."

Alex unscrews the lid on the tube that he'd picked up on the way to the dresser, and coats his cock as he speaks softly. 

"And there are going to be times when you just gotta stop in the middle of it all and fuck the guy hiding in your bedroom.."

"I'll going to kill you, Krycek."

"Yeah I know, Mulder. I just hate to upset the family..."

He grasps my hips and pulls me back slightly so he can access my cock, then quickly presses into me. My hands curl into fists and I clench my teeth to keep myself from screaming. This is a pretty strange thing, as I'm usually pretty quiet until the end. But for some damn reason, all I want to do is fucking scream. Couldn't possibly be because my lover is nailing me while my partner jabbers away, completely unaware, outside my bedroom door. Naaaah....

"I don't know Mulder, maybe I *could* put work on hold for a few days and fly out. My mother would be so happy. What do you think?"

I think I'm going to die. Alex is pumping steadily now and feathering my cock with light strokes.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah!" I say a little too loudly, "Uh...take the...the time, Scully...go to your....your..brother's.."

Go right *fucking* now, in fact.

"Mulder, are you sure you're okay? You sound a little winded."

"W-winded? Me? No..."

Alex is panting softly. Shit. He's going to start whimpering any minute now, and she's going to hear and come through that door and see us and lose her mind. And then everything is going to go to hell in a hand basket. I pull a drawer open and yank out a t-shirt...

"Yeah, Mulder. I think I'll do that. I just hope he doesn't start in about you and work like he always does..."

Alex increases pressure on my cock, slightly. It's enough to snap my head back. 

"Jesus...Alex..."

He moves faster and that infernal whimpering of his begins. I shouldn't say that. I usually enjoy his cute little noises. They drive me nuts. But now is *not* the time. I wrench my upper body around and shove the t-shirt into his mouth. It excites him. Great. He increases the strength of his thrusts and jerks my cock harder.

"Mulder?"

Fuck!

"Yeah! Sc..."

I can't. I just can't talk any more. If she comes in, she comes in. At this particular moment in time, I really don't give a shit. Alex lays his head on my back and drives into me as hard as he can. The dresser starts to squeak as it inches forward. Times like these, I wish I'd put a damn carpet in here.

"Mulder?"

It's coming. And all I can do is bury my face in the cradle of my arms and pray for the strength to remain silent. Alex's muffled moans reach my ears but hopefully not beyond the door and all of a sudden, I'm coming all over the side of my dresser and down his fist. 

"Mulder!"

Christ, I'm wasted. But I force myself to answer.

"Yeah, Scully...I'm just...looking for...something...be right out, okay?"

Silence on the other end. 

Good.

I think.

Alex pulls the shirt out of his mouth and slowly straightens his back. He pulls me up and wraps his arms around me.

"Get dressed and leave. I gotta get out of here."

"When'll you be back?"

"Next week, I think. I'll be able to stay a while, then."

"Good. These quickies are fun but damn dangerous." I kiss his eye lids. "Besides, I'd like to spend the *night* with you. Unhurried. So I can lick every inch of you..."

"God. I know. Come on, we gotta get dressed." 

We clean up quickly and pull our clothes on.

"Think she's out there, listening?"

"Even if she is, she can't hear anything. *I* can just about hear you. Now, go on. Get her out of here, so I can leave."

I jerk him into my arms and lay a hard, wet one on him. 

"Hurry back."

"I will." 

He backs away from the door, out of Scully's line of sight, in case she's still out there. I give him one last long look, then open the door. She's gone back to the sofa and is watching television

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah...what the hell took you so long? And why are you so flushed?"

"Flushed?" I raise a hand to my cheek. "I...I don't know. I feel fine." I ignore her first question, hoping that she forgets it. She does. "Come on, I'm starving."

As we move to the door, I notice her sniffing.

"Mulder..."

Shit.

"You smell that?"

*Shit!*

"Smell what?"

"Smells like...leather."

I make a show of sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything."

She moves closer. Sniffs *me*.

"It's you."

"Can't be"

"It *is* you. Is it a new cologne or something?"

"Uh. Yeah. That's it. Cologne." I glance anxiously over my shoulder. "Come on, let's go." I open the door and practically shove her out.

"So, Mulder. Like I was saying..."

END


End file.
